


Green-Eyed Jealousy

by coolhandjennie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afternoon delight, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, OR IS HE, Or not, Tormund is a cockblocker, jealous jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolhandjennie/pseuds/coolhandjennie
Summary: Reposting from Tumblr. Inspired by Isola's prompt: "Jaime goes to Brienne's apartment on his lunch break for Afternoon Delight but..."





	Green-Eyed Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isola_Caramella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/gifts), [ellethom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellethom/gifts).



> Thanks for the inspiration Isola Caramella! You sure know how to rally the troops. XD I had no intention of writing a story, and then suddenly a story was written. So much for that 500 word limit...
> 
> And thanks for tagging me Ellethom!
> 
> Title from Merchant of Venice.

Jaime smirked in anticipation as the elevator ascended to Brienne's fifth floor apartment. He'd been out of town for a week and wasn't expected back for another few days, so he knew she would be surprised to see him. They had made the leap from work friends to friends with benefits right before he left on his business trip and he had a couple of ideas about how they could celebrate his return.He knew she was home because she’d checked in on the Book of Many Faces to say she was watching her favorite movie, Return of the Khal. The surprise was all his, however, when a tall bearded ginger answered the door.

"Aye?" the stranger asked gruffly, frowning as he gave Jaime a once over.

The man was a couple inches shorter yet Jaime found himself straightening to his full height in order to look down his nose imperiously. "Who are you? Where's Brienne?" he demanded with a scowl.

"What's it to ye? Who are _you_?" the cheeky bastard had the nerve to ask.

"I'm her boyfriend," Jaime growled as he pushed past the brute. He wasn’t sure that was technically correct, since they hadn’t discussed the parameters of their relationship just yet, but he wasn’t in the mood to argue semantics. "Brienne, what the hell? Who is this guy?"

"Jaime!" Brienne exclaimed from her seat on the couch. The huge smile that lit up her gorgeous blue eyes quickly dimmed as she took in Jaime's demeanor. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, but looked expectantly from her to her guest, then back to her.

"This is my friend Tormund," she said as she slowly stood, a wary look on her face. "He's in town for the weekend and came by to hang out. Why are you home early? Is everything alright?"

"I _thought_ everything was fine, wench, but now I'm not so sure," he said.

"Jaime," she said in a warning tone. They'd talked about when it was and was not appropriate for him to use that nickname. In front of other people was _not_ appropriate but he really didn't give a shit right now.

" _Brienne,_ " he snarked back.

By now her face was a thundercloud. "I don't like your tone, Lannister."

Jaime's jaw clenched. It had been a long time since she'd called him that. It was not a good sign. By now she was standing in front of Tormund so she couldn't see the smirk on the bastard's face. Jaime folded his arms defensively. He was trying for another scowl but worried it looked more like a pout.

Brienne's expression suddenly changed to one of confused surprise. Without taking her eyes off Jaime she said, "Hey Tor, I'm sorry but we've gotta cut this short. Let's meet up for dinner later like we planned. I'll text you the address."

Now Tormund was the one pouting, Jaime noted with distinct satisfaction. "Sure thing Bri," he said, gathering his jacket and shouldering his way past Jaime out the door.

Then it was just the two of them, facing off with arms crossed as an epic battle waged on the screen behind Brienne. Jaime knew he was being childish but he refused to be the first one to speak.

"Jaime," Brienne said softly, "what the hell?"

He didn't appreciate having his words thrown back in his face. "He's into you, you know," was all he said.

That made her laugh out loud. It was a real laugh, he could tell by the way it reached her eyes. She shook her head while giving him her patented you-sweet-Summer-child look with which he was all too familiar.

"He is," Jaime insisted petulantly.

She just rolled her eyes. "OK, whatever. Even if that was true, it wouldn't matter, Jaime. I'm not into him. I've _never_ been into him," she emphasized as she took a step closer. "How come you're back so soon?"

Jaime shrugged and looked away. "Things wrapped up quicker than expected and I thought I'd…"

"Yes?" she prompted.

"I thought I'd surprise you. I sure succeeded, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you sure did," she agreed as she came closer still, until she was standing only inches away. "I'm glad you did. It would be nice if you were less of a dickhead to my friend but I guess we're still figuring stuff out."

She reached out to brush a lock of hair off his forehead. It was an innocuous touch but it ignited something within him, something fierce yet fragile.

"Are you done being an idiot?" she asked.

"Now, or, like, forever?"

That got another laugh out of her. "I'm not _that_ naive, Jaime." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her torso against his crossed arms until he unfolded them and settled his hands on her hips. She kissed him softly, chastely. "I'm glad you're back," she whispered.

It was his undoing. He crushed her to him in a bear hug, burying his face in her neck with a growl.

"You know you have to come out to dinner with us tonight, right?"

Jaime snorted. "Is that my punishment for being a dickhead?"

"No, it's your responsibility as my _boyfriend_. Unless you’d rather stay at your place while I'm out with—”

Jaime silenced her with a searing kiss. After some time, Brienne pulled away, flushed and gasping.

“In the meantime,” she said breathlessly, “we’ve got the rest of the afternoon to ourselves.”

Jaime needed no further encouragement. He stooped and leaned into her midsection, hoisting her over his shoulder and carrying her to the bedroom as she shrieked in outraged delight.

**Author's Note:**

> Skyyyyy rockets in flight THIS SONG IS STILL STUCK IN MY HEAD


End file.
